The Plan
by Romione Potter
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Fred and George are tired of Ron and Hermione's bickering and make a plan to get them together. Set during 6th year Christmas. Harry and Ginny are together and let's just say that Lavender doesn't like Ron in this. My first fic so please don't hate and I will try and update new chapters often. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The Plan

 **A/N: This is my first fanfic and I've had these ideas brewing for AAAAGES. So please don't hate if it's terrible!**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to be, I am not J.K Rowling. The only thing I own here is the plot.**

Chapter 1: The Idea

It was the week before the Christmas holidays during 6th year. Harry walked down to breakfast and saw that Ron, Hermione and Ginny were already seated. Harry sat down next to Ginny and watched with amusement at Ron and Hermione arguing yet again about something stupid. He wondered how Hermione was so clever but she couldn't understand that she loved Ron, and that he loved her. They could be really thick sometimes.

"D'you think Ron would notice if we started snogging right here?" Harry asked Ginny quietly.

Ginny grinned and replied, "Nope. He's way too caught up with the love of his life over there. Why don't _they_ start snogging? I mean honestly, are they really that thick? I think everyone in Hogwarts is betting on them getting together, even the _teachers_ are!"

Harry snorted and loaded his plate with food. He turned his attention to Ron and Hermione's argument and ate like his breakfast was popcorn and it was an interesting movie he was watching, not his two best friends bickering like 2 year olds over the stupidest thing.

"And just _why_ does it matter if I send letters to Victor, Ronald? I will be friends with whoever I want to be friends with and I will NOT talk to you about it because it does not make ANY difference to your life!"

"He wants more than friendship, Hermione! Don't you understand? He fancies you!"

"And that matters to you because?"

"It matters because...um...eerr...I don't know IT JUST DOES OK!" And with that Ron leapt up off the bench and ran up to the common room. Hermione jumped up in the same manner muttering "honestly, boys" under her breath as she left, no doubt confining herself to the library.

"Ok Ginny. We need to get Ron and Hermione together. Otherwise I might explode. I think I've got an idea. When we all go to the Burrow for Christmas, we can decorate the place with some mistletoe. Then we can hide in a room and you can call Hermione and I'll call Ron and so they'll both meet under the mistletoe! And I'm sure Fred and George will want to help, they'll probably have a few tricks of their own." He paused. "No scratch that they'll DEFINITELY have some tricks of their own."

Ginny laughed at this and agreed. "Yes, they will, I think they want Ron and Hermione together more than anyone. They probably have a section of their products at their shop dedicated to them. And that's a BRILLIANT plan Harry I can't WAIT for them to get together!"

"It is about bloody time isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Yes it really is."

 **A/N: I wasn't sure if Harry and Ginny were together at this time but meh in this they are. And lets just say Lavender Brown doesn't exist mkay? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I NEED TO IMPROVE BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC! THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: At the Burrow with Fred and George**

 **A/N- Ok so this is chapter 2 thank god I haven't lost my motivation to write like I do every time I try to regularly write a diary. I still haven't succeeded.**

 **Disclaimer- Still don't own anything. Unfortunately :( Ok then ON WITH THE STORY!**

The Howarts Express pulled into Kings Cross Station. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were arriving home for Christmas. As the train slowed to a stop, Ron and Hermione both reached for their bags at the same time, and their hands accidentally touched. They both jumped like they had just been electrocuted, and Harry and Ginny couldn't keep their massive grins from spreading over their face. Ron and Hermione were now blushing deep red, Ron's ears darker than his hair. They both mumbled apologies to each other and rushed off the train.

"Remember the plan, Ginny," Harry said, when he and Ginny were left alone.

"Oh no, how could I have forgotten? We're going to get the two people that I want together the most together and they are my brother and best friend. Harry I forgot how will I ever make it up to you?" Ginny sarcastically cried.

Harry scowled at Ginny and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"C'mon let's go," he grumbled and took her bags for her, along with his, as they got off the train.

"Awww, such a gentleman." Ginny pretended to swoon. Harry blushed. The Weasleys came into sight. Fred and George had come to pick them up with Mrs Weasley. They seemed to be teasing Ron and Hermione, but when they saw Harry carrying Ginny's bags they smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Do my eyes deceive me, dear brother?" said Fred.

"That depends. Do you see what I see? Is that-"

"Ickle Harrykins-"

"With Ickle Ginnykins-"

"Carrying her ickle baggykins?" they finished together.

"Oh, didn't you know? Harry and Ginny are together. It was quite funny actually. Harry had a detention with Snape so he missed the final Quidditch game. Ginny had to play Seeker instead of him and Gryffindor won. When Harry came back from detention Ginny ran up to him and he kissed her. In front of the whole common room. Very romantic. Then they went for a walk outside and probably confessed their undying love for each oth-" At this Hermione was cut off by Ginny's hand over her mouth.

"Thank you VERY MUCH for that EXCELLENT description, Hermione. You've never been on the receiving end of one of my famous Bat-Bogey hexes have you? That might change soon," Ginny said in a sweet voice which scared everyone.

"Temper, Ginny," the twins said in unison.

At the Burrow, Harry and Ginny were trying to get Fred and George alone so they could tell them their plan. Finally, Ron and Hermione left, both saying they needed to unpack. The minute they were gone, Harry and Ginny started talking.

"So, Fred and George, Harry and I have been thinking and we have come up with a plan to get Ron and Hermione together," Ginny explained and Harry told the twins the plan. When he finished speaking, Fred and George had identical grins on their face.

"This is PERFECT, Harrykins and Ginnykins! We have a new product that we can use for this. It's called Marvellous Mistletoe. The person who gets stuck underneath it has to be kissed by their true love to get out of it. Obviously for Ronniekins it will be Hermykins and for Hermykins it will be Ronniekins!" George exclaimed happily.

"When shall we do it then?" Harry asked.

"Why not tomorrow, because we're decorating the place in the morning so we can do it just afterwards," said Fred. Everyone agreed to this just as Ron and Hermione came back into the room.

"Awww it's Ronniekins and Hermykins! Are you two together yet?" George asked. Ron and Hermione blushed deeply before muttering a reply and scrambling to sit as far away from each other as possible. Harry, Ginny, Fred and George laughed loudly.

 **A/N- It's not amazing, but I was writing this at 2 am because I couldn't sleep. And in this story the Harry/Ginny kiss happened before Christmas. PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T HATE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Phase 1 of The Plan**

 **A/N-Thank you for still reading this even though my writing isn't that good! So this is the first part of the plan where they are decorating the Burrow and put the special mistletoe up and yeah might end it just when Ron and Hermione get caught underneath to be evil and make you wait for the next part ;)**

 **Disclaimer-Nope I still don't own it :(**

Mrs Weasley entered the kitchen where Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and the twins were eating breakfast.

"You have to split into groups of two to decorate today. Two of you will have to decorate the Christmas tree, another two will have to put up the lights outside and another two will have to put up mistletoe," she told them.

"GINNY AND I WILL DO THE MISTLETOE!" Harry shouted before anyone else could choose it. He saw Mrs Weasley, Ron and Hermione looking at him strangely. "I mean, if we accidentally get caught underneath it, it won't be awkward because we are together anyway, aren't we? Not like...hmm let's see..." he shot a sly look at the twins. "Ron and Hermione? I mean wouldn't it be embarrassing if they had to kiss under it?"

Luckily everyone seemed to buy his story and stopped looking at him as if he belonged in a mental society.

"We'll do the Christmas tree," the twins said together. "So that leaves Ickle Ronniekins to do outside with Ickle Hermykins." They wore identical smirks on their faces when they said this.

They had purposely chosen Ron and Hermione to be outside so that they wouldn't see the others form the plan inside. Ron and Hermione put on their coats and hats and gloves and basically everything that kept them warm, mumbling about how unfair it was that they had to go outside. The minute they were gone, the twins pulled something out of their pocket.

"This-"

"Is-"

"The-"

"Marvellous-"

"Mistletoe!" They finished as one.

"Will you two stop that? It's REALLY annoying!" Ginny said.

"No can do little sis. Anyway, onto the important business. Hang this up in the front door entrance so when Ron and Hermione come in they get stuck underneath it. Don't let them see you do it," said Fred.

"Oh I can't wait for them to FINALLY kiss!" Harry said.

"Neither can anyone else, Harry. They've been in love with each other for too long!" Ginny said.

Everyone parted their separate ways, Ginny and Harry going to hang up mistletoe around the house and Fred and George into the living room. When Harry and Ginny came to the front door, they took out the 'special' mistletoe and hung it up out of sight.

According to the twins, there would be some kind of magical barrier around the two people caught in the mistletoe until they kissed, so they would have some fun teasing their friends before they kissed.

Harry and Ginny went into the living room, where the twins had finished decorating the tree and were sitting on the sofa fiddling with something in their hands.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"Extendable Eyes. Our newest product."

"Yeah, we thought we could test it on Ickle Ronniekins and Ickle Hermykins. You know, see what they're up to in the snow." George waggled his eyebrows at this which made Harry and Ginny snort.

"All you have to do is tap it and say the name of the place you want to see and voila!" Fred said.

"You see it!" The twins finished together. Not wanting to waste another minute, Fred demonstrated by tapping his extendable ear and said, "The Burrow, front garden."

Everyone else copied him. They could all see Ron and Hermione as if they were outside with them. They appeared to be having a snowball fight, where Hermione was chasing Ron around. Ron looked behind him and laughed when he saw Hermione, but he didn't see the rock in front of him so he tripped over it and fell onto his back. Everyone snorted at this. Hermione slipped in the snow and fell on top of him, and their faces were inches apart.

"It seems like Ronnie and Hermione are in a bit of a pickle!" George said, a grin spreading on his face.

Ron and Hermione's faces were inching closer by the second, and it was only when their lips were about to meet that Ginny said, "oh my god they're going to ruin the plan! RON! HERMIONE! COME INSIDE! Ok Fred and George, get Mum, she'll kill us if she misses their first kiss. Harry, get a camera, we need to have a picture of this!" She ran out of the room to get Ron and Hermione, who had yanked apart when they had heard their names. They both sighed unhappily, wanting to murder Ginny for ruining their moment.

The twins ran out of the room to get Mrs Weasley while Harry searched the cupboard and found the camera. He ran to join Ginny in the hallway and hid it behind his back so that Ron and Hermione wouldn't see it and be suspicious. The twins came scrambling back, with a panting Mrs Weasley behind them.

"What are you doing? Why have you called me here and why have I just had to run like You-Know-Who was chasing us? And why are you hiding a camera behind your back, Harry dear?" She asked, sounding very flustered.

"You'll see, Mrs Weasley," Harry replied.

"Oh they're coming!" Ginny squealed excitedly. Everyone was tense and their hearts were pounding with the thought of what was about to happen. Well, all except Mrs Weasley. She was just confused.

Ron and Hermione came trudging back up and stepped into the doorway together. Ginny made a strangled squeaking noise. They shook the snow off their shoes but when they tried to move, they found that they couldn't.

"What the bloody he-" Ron started to say before he saw Hermione's horrified expression as she gazed at something above him. "Are you ok Hermione?"

He looked up and saw what she was looking at and his heart seemed to stop.

"Oh no."

 **A/N- I'M EVIL NOW YOU HAVE TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS MWAHAHAHAHA! I will try to post it soon thank you to those who reviewed and who are still carrying on reading this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: OH MY GOD THEY FINALLY KISSED**

 **A/N-So as you can tell by the chapter title this is the kiss so it's probably going to be the last chapter. Maybe. I might do another short one of Hermione and Ron in the future on their wedding day or something thinking about it. I dunno. We'll see. THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO KEPT READING AND REVIEWING AND YEAH ILY!**

 **Disclaimer-FANfiction. FAN-fiction. Not AUTHOR-fiction. FAN-fiction. Do I make myself clear?**

"Oh no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOO!" Ron seemed to be having a panic attack. It was very amusing to the others.

"Oh yes yes yes yes YES YES YES ICKLE RONNIEKINS! You have to kiss Hermykins!" Fred laughed.

Hermione wasn't capable of speech at that moment. Ron, on the other hand, definitely was.

"This isn't happening, this can't be happening, it's all a dream, just a dream, I'm going to wake up in my lovely safe bed in my lovely orange bedroom upstairs where I can MOVE!" Ron's stomach growled which made everyone laugh.

"I'm hungry. And thirsty. Can I have some water?" he asked.

"Sure Ronnie! Be right back!" Fred and George said in a voice that was too kind to not be suspicious.

Harry and Ginny were delighted. They decided to make use of the time before Ron and Hermione kissed to torture them a bit more.

"So, Ron, Hermione. You seem to be in a bit of a problem. This mistletoe is a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product. That's why you can't move. You can only escape if you are kissed by your true love. I wonder who that could be," Harry finished sarcastically with a smirk.

"WHAT?! BUT WHAT IF WE NEVER FIND OUR TRUE LOVE?" Hermione, who seemed to have regained the power of speech, had not picked up on Harry's sarcasm.

"Oh, please. You guys are TOTALLY in love with each other! Everyone knows it!" Ginny exclaimed.

Fred and George came back, each carrying a glass of water. They passed one to Ron and one to Hermione, making sure that they didn't enter the mistletoe's barrier. They had very large smirks on their faces. Everyone knew that this wasn't a good sign.

"We put veritaserum in the water to have a little bit of fun," Fred whispered to Harry and Ginny. The moment they heard this, an evil look appeared on their face. Ron and Hermione had drained their water extremely quickly.

"Wow you guys were thirsty. All the better for us, seeing as we put veritaserum in your drinks," Fred said, grinning at the horrified looks on Ron and Hermione's faces.

"Well then. Let's start with Ronnie, shall we? Do you love Hermione as more than a friend? And if you do, how long for and why?" George asked.

Ron was trying to cover his mouth but he was failing horribly. Words soon started spilling out of his mouth. "Yes I love Hermione, definitely more than a friend, ever since 2nd year when she was petrified. I love her because of her-" but the rest of his sentence was cut off when Hermione flung herself at him and crushed her lips to his. There was a bright flash from Harry's camera and a squeal of delight from Ginny. The twins said, "It's about bloody time!" and Mrs Weasley gasped and cried, "Oh, I've waited for this day for so long!"

She ran off to her bedroom and returned holding a book. On the front was the title 'Ron and Hermione's wedding plan'.

This was the moment when Ron and Hermione decided to break apart. "So, Hermione," Fred said. "I'm guessing that you love Ron then?"

"Yes of course I do!" Hermione said, in a happy and dreamy voice. Ron looked as if he had been knocked over the head with a bludger.

"Ah, well there's only one way to find out. Can you move from under the mistletoe?" George said, knowing what the answer would be.

Ron and Hermione took deep breaths, gripped each other's hands tightly and slowly moved their foot forward. There was no more barrier.

"That was dramatic," Harry said, smirking. "So, would you like to see a picture of you kiss? It was really cool by the way. Hermione, you really are quite fierce when you want to be!"

"YOU GOT IT ON CAMERA?!" Hermione screamed. Harry paled. "HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU GIVE THAT TO ME RIGHT NOW!"

Harry ran from the hallway and Hermione was right behind him. "Hermione I need to send a copy of this to Ginny, the twins, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Charlie, Bill and basically the whole of Hogwarts! I think the caption 'FINALLY!' would be good, don't you?" Harry laughed in an evil manner. It was quite scary.

Ron still hadn't come to terms with what had just happened. The twins and Ginny were teasing him relentlessly.

"Awwww Ickle Ronniekins hearts Hermykins! He really really hearts her!"

"Awww, look! He's blushing! Is Ickle Wonnie embawwased? Oh no. Not embarrassed. Angry. Very angry. Code red. I REPEAT, FRED, CODE RED!" With this Fred and George ran from the room, chased by Ron, leaving Ginny doubled up in laughter. Mrs Weasley was still talking about weddings. No one was really listening to her.

"OH MY GOD THEY FINALLY KISSED I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Ginny managed to shout between laughter.

"HERMIONE LET GO!" This made Ginny laugh even more. She collapsed onto the floor.

It was just another day at The Burrow. But a day everyone had been waiting for. All was well.

 **A/N-Ok that might be the last chapter might not so if it is THANK YOU AGAIN FOR REVIEWING AND READING AND STUFF I HOPE YOU LIKED IT ILY GUYS! Also did you like the last sentence? I felt like I had to use it ya know? OKI BYEEE xxx**


End file.
